Ino, You Are Mine
by MissYamanaka
Summary: "Ah, tak apa. Tak usah berbohong seperti itu. Aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke kan? Kita sama!" kata Sakura tersenyum. / "Jadinya, kita saingan nih?" tanyaku ragu. / "Yup! Bersaing secara sehat demi Sasuke. Gimana?" tanya Sakura seperti membuat janji dengan mengulurkan tangannya. / "Oke! Siapa takut?" aku menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.


Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sai x Ino

WARNING : Gak jelas, drama queen, miss curhat, miss typo, alay, OOC, cerita dengan word yang sangat dikit, masih pemula, tukang PHP, AU & AR

Hope y'all like it!

Author minta review ya^^

Happy Reading\o/

 **-ooo-**

 **Ino, You Are Mine  
**

 **ONE SHOT!**

 **-ooo-**

Aku melihat bayangan cowo itu lagi. Cowo yang selama ini aku cintai dari kejauhan. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Mungkin semenjak melihatnya masuk akademi dan saat dia mengeluarkan kemampuannya selama di akademi. Semenjak melihatnya, aku juga mulai merasakan tidak ada hal yang menarik lagi di dunia ini selain dia. Warna hitam pada matanya sangat tegas. Kadang orang salah mengartikan pandangan matanya. Menurutku pribadi, itu bukan pandangan dingin, melainkan pandangan cuek. Ya, dia memang pendiam dan tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Menurutku sih begitu.

Aku melihat badannya yang mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Badannya sangat tegap. Punggungnya juga begitu lapang. Aku tau karena aku melihatnya dari belakang.

Di mataku dia benar - benar menarik.

Tapi jujur saja, aku tak menyukai kesempurnaan fisiknya itu. Sampai saat ini, bahkan aku tak tau menyukai dia dari segi apa.

Aku tak pernah mengetahui apa kesukaannya. Yang aku tau, dia sangat suka berlatih dan berlatih. Makanya, saat dia dites, kemampuannya sangat bagus. Tidak hanya aku saja yang mengakui kemampuan hebatnya. Bahkan wanita yang lain juga mengakuinya.

Termasuk Sakura, wanita yang aku anggap dulu sahabat. Ternyata dia malah menjadi rivalku. Hm.

Aku kadang sampai melonjak kesenangan jika melihat keberhasilannya. Tapi aku tidak spesial di matanya. Karena tidak hanya aku yang menyemangati semua usaha dan kemampuannya itu. Mungkin, semangat cewe yang lain lebih berpengaruh kepadanya.

"Hayo, mata kamu lagi liat apaan?"

Aku terkejut. Seorang cewe yang baru kupikirkan itu mengagetkanku. Aku tak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu sibuk melihat Sasuke dari jauh. Buru - buru saja aku menghilangkan rasa grogiku.

Gadis itu Sakura. Dia adalah orang yang paling mengenalku. Selain orang tuaku, tentu saja.

"Ih, apaan sih Sakura? Aku gak ngeliat sesuatu kok. Hanya lagi berdiri di sini," kataku menatap Sakura yang sekarang sedang di depanku.

"Ah, tak apa. Tak usah berbohong seperti itu. Aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke kan? Kita sama!" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Jadinya, kita saingan nih?" tanyaku ragu.

"Yup! Bersaing secara sehat demi Sasuke. Gimana?" tanya Sakura seperti membuat janji dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oke! Siapa takut?" aku menyambut uluran tangan Sakura.

Dan semenjak saat itu, aku dan sahabatku berduel demi mendapatkan cowo yang kami sukai.

 **-ooo-**

Pagi ini, aku berjalan ke tempat aku bertemu teman - teman. Ya, di akademi.

"Hai!"

Itu teriakan Sakura.

"Hai!" aku menyambut teriakannya itu. Sekarang Sakura berjalan di sampingku.

Selama beberapa saat kami saling mengobrol, bercanda, saling menginjak kaki masing - masing, dan tak jarang kami membuka buku pelajaran dan saling berbagi ilmu di jalan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, kami sampai di pintu gerbang akademi. Aku dan Sakura sama - sama melihat gedung itu dari atas hingga bawah.

Di sini adalah tempatku menemukan jodoh, ya Sasuke.

Eh... maksudku tempat untukku menjadi kunoichi yang hebat. Ya, itu maksudku yang sebenarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura sudah menarik tanganku memasuki akademi. Dari langkah kakinya yang kulihat, sepertinya dia sangat buru - buru. Ada apa ya dia buru - buru? Perasaankan belum telat?

Aku hanya diam dan mengikuti tarikannya itu. Aku tersenyum saat melewati beberapa orang yang melihatku. Formalitas itu penting.

Setelah lama ditarik oleh Sakura, akhirnya aku sampai di suatu ruangan yang sudah berisi anak - anak lain. Aku rasa mereka juga sebaya denganku. Mungkin ini ruang kelasku.

Dan aku menangkap sesosok laki - laki yang begitu kukagumi. Sesosok cowo yang keren dengan tubuh tegap dan dadanya yang lapang.

Dia Sasuke.

"Halo, aku Ino Yamanaka, sedangkan yang di sampingku ini adalah Sakura Haruno! Salam kenal!" kataku langsung semangat memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang gantian Sakura yang terdiam.

Setelah perkenalan singkat yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan, aku langsung berjalan manis ke arah Sasuke. Aku melihatnya ragu dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aroma tubuhnya mulai tercium.

"Halo, kau yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha ya?" tanyaku menatap mukanya lembut.

"Hm, peduli apa kau?" katanya menopang dagunya.

Sabar Ino, sabar!

Tak kusadari, di saat aku mau membujuk Sasuke untuk memperhatikanku, Sakura sudah menyusulku dengan duduk di samping kanan Sasuke. Menyebalkan, ternyata dia juga sama sepertiku. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Hm.

Kurasa, persaingan ini akan semakin ketat.

 **-ooo-**

Akhirnya, aku sudah lulus genin. Selamat untukku! Kami mulai meninggalkan akademi dan mulai mendapat tugas. Tapi sebelum kami benar - benar meninggalkan akademi, kami pun terbagi menjadi beberapa tim. Satu tim akan berisi satu guru, satu kunoichi, dan dua shinobi. Semoga saja aku satu tim dengan Sasuke. Semoga.

Kami pun berkumpul di akademi, untuk mendengarkan guru Iruka membagi tim. Seperti biasa, aku datang bersama Sakura ke akademi.

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" tiba - tiba muncul ide bagus dari dalam kepalaku.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kita bertaruh, kalau salah satu dari kita tidak satu tim dengan Sasuke, dia harus menembak seorang laki - laki duluan! Bagaimana?" kataku bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kalau misalnya aku tidak satu tim dengan Sasuke, aku malah bisa menembak Sasuke!" kata Sakura tetap berjalan.

"Tidak! Laki - laki itu tidak boleh Sasuke!" kataku kesal.

"Oke, aku tetap menerima tantanganmu! Dipikir aku takut? Tidak!" kata Sakura lalu berlari. "Sampai ketemu di akademi, Ino."

SAKURA MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!

 **-ooo-**

Kami pun sampai di akademi. Aku langsung meninju Sakura dengan pelan karena telah meninggalkanku tadi. Benar - benar menyebalkan!

"Oke perhatian! Saat ini, saya akan membacakan nama anak dan guru yang tergabung dalam tim! Dimulai dari yang paling awal," guru Iruka mulai memberi tanda untuk kami agar kami diam.

"Lalu, tim 7 dengan guru Kakashi Hatake. Ada Sasuke Uchiha..."

Yes, itu Sasuke! Semoga habis ini nama aku!

"Lalu Naruto Uzumaki.."

Gak apa - apa deh satu tim dengan Naruto, yang penting ada namaku!

"Dan Sakura Haruno."

APA?! SAKURA SATU TIM DENGAN SASUKE?!

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Aku masih shock.

"Yey, satu tim dengan Sasuke!" Sakura melonjak kesenangan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya cuek.

"Yey, satu tim dengan Sakura!"

"Diam kau Naruto!" Sakura langsung memukul Naruto. Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jadi, Ino gendut, apakah kau mau menembak laki - laki?" tanya Sakura menggodaku.

"Aku tidak gendut!" aku berteriak ke arah Sakura, lalu lari dari ruang akademi.

Benar - benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku tidak satu tim dengan Sasuke. Dan parahnya lagi...

Aku kemakan omonganku sendiri.

 **-ooo-**

Aku sebal dengan Sakura! Kenapa dia yang menang? Kenapa bukan aku yang satu tim dengan Sasuke? Kenapa harus Sakura yang memenangkan duel ini? Padahal aku duluan yang menyukai Sasuke! Aku yang dari dulu tulus mencintainya. Kenapa guru Iruka menyatukan Sakura dan Sasuke? Dan kenapa harus Sakura, rivalku sendiri?

Menyebalkan!

Aku memukul bantalku keras - keras. Meluapkan kekesalanku tadi semenjak adegan yang tak kuinginkan berlangsung di akademi. Aku benar - benar kesal.

"Ino! Ada temanmu di luar!"

Duh, siapa yang menemuiku di saat seperti ini? Apakah Sakura?

Kalau itu benar Sakura, aku akan menumpahkan kekesalanku padanya. Serius. Aku akan memarahinya sekuat tenaga.

Aku tau semua ini bukan salah Sakura. Tapi aku tetap saja sebal! Seandainya Sakura tidak terpilih satu tim dengan Sasuke, mungkin aku tidak semarah dan sekesal ini!

Aku pun langsung menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Aku sudah menyiapkan tinjuku dan amarahku kalau itu benar Sakura yang ada di depan pintu.

Aku membuka pintu. Oh, bukan. Ternyata itu Hinata.

"Halo, ada apa ya?" kataku. Sikapku berubah 180 derajat.

"Hmmm, anu Ino... Aku disuruh guru Iruka menyampaikan, k-kalau kau satu tim dengan Shikamaru dan Choji, dengan guru Asuma.."

Lagi - lagi membicarkan soal tim. Aku sedang tidak ada keinginan membicarakan hal tersebut!

"Oke, makasih Hinata!" kataku lalu buru - buru menutup pintu.

Menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar lagi. Aku langsung menjatuhkan badanku di kasur. Rasanya kesal sekali kalau harus menghabiskan hari yang ktanya 'bersejarah' buat kami yang telah lulus genin.

Tapi tidak bersejarah untukku.

Yang aku butuhkan hanya tidur.

 **-ooo-**

Semenjak kejadian menyebalkan itu, aku jarang lagi mengobrol dengan Sakura. Paling mengobrol dengannya sesekali. Aku tidak benci padanya, hanya saja aku jadi sebal ketika berbicara padanya. Pasti dia membicarakan Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke.

Tapi tenang saja, aku masih menyukai Sasuke.

Tapi, aku hanya bisa menatapnya sekarang. Karena kalau aku mendekatinya, aku yakin Sasuke pasti langsung menjauh.

Nasibku memang menyedihkan.

"Ino, kau lihat Choji?" tanya Shikamaru tiba - tiba mengagetkanku. Aku menggeleng.

"Kita ada tugas dari hokage. Kau cepat ke ruangan hokage, biar aku yang mencari Choji," kata Shikamaru. Aku mengangguk.

Aku pun bergegas ke ruangan hokage. Berlari tentu saja. Karena aku yakin, ini pasti misi penting.

Saat di perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan Sakura yang sedang bersama Sasuke.

Iri? Tentu saja.

"Hai Ino!" sapa Sakura dengan tatapan seperti lihat-nih-aku-sedang-bersama-Sasuke.

"Halo Sakura! Hai Sasuke? Apa kabar? Aku duluan ya," kataku lalu lanjut berlari lagi.

Formalitas itu penting.

 **-ooo-**

Aku pun sampai di ruangan Hokage. Aku lihat, hokage sedang mengecek beberapa data dan sedang bersama Naruto.

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa ada Naruto? Apakah Tim 7 ada di sini semua?

Aku harap tidak.

Kumohon semoga tidak!

"Nona Tsunade memanggilku?" tanyaku sopan. "Kau sedang apa di sini Naruto?"

"Ya, di mana Choji dan Shikamaru? Naruto sedang aku pakai," tanya Nona Tsunade masih mengecek data - datanya.

"Enak saja! Memangnya aku ini barang ap-"

"Kami di sini," kata Shikamaru memotong ocehan Naruto. Syukurlah.

"Bagus, sekarang saya akan memberikan misi pada kalian," kata Nona Tsunade.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru antusias.

"Wah, misi ya," kata Naruto sambil berlagak sok berpikir. Aku meninjunya pelan.

"Sebenarnya bukan misi. Ini perkenalkan dulu," kata Nona Tsunade.

Tiba - tiba, seorang laki - laki berambut hitam pendek masuk ke ruangan kami. Mata hitamnya kontras dengan kulitnya . Ransel kecil yang ia bawa seakan - akan adalah barang berharganya. Dia memakai jaket hitam pendek dengan tali merah yang menurutku- hm cocok dengannya. Aku melihat sebuah tanto yang dia bawa di punggungnya. Dia sepertinya shinobi yang bukan berasal dari sini. Aku tak pernah melihatnya.

Aku pun menyunggingkan senyum senang-bertemu-denganmu.

Ehem, formalitas itu penting.

"K-KAU!" tiba - tiba Shikamaru, Choji dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan. Aku bingung melihat tingkah mereka yang tiba - tiba berubah menjadi kompak.

"Halo, namaku Sai," kata laki - laki itu yang ternyata bernama Sai.

"NENEK TSUNADE, SEBENARNYA APA MAKSUD KEHADIRAN DIA DI SINI?!" Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Diam kau Naruto!" aku berteriak kesal.

Cowo yang bernama Sai ini lucu juga.

"Hm, dia akan menjadi Shinobi di desa ini."

"A-APA?!"

Mendengar Naruto yang sepertinya 'masih tidak terima' dengan kehadiran Sai, Tsunade- ehm, maksudku Nona Tsunade langsung memukulnya agar Naruto diam. Naruto pun langsung kapok dan akhirnya diam. Walaupun pukulan Nona Tsunade tidak berarti baginya, tapi aku masih melihat raut muka sebal dari Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Choji.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku ingin tau!

"Perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Ehm, aku Shikamaru, dia Choji, dia Naruto," Shikamaru memperkenalkan kami singkat.

"Aku Ino!" aku langsung menyahut riang. Sepertinya Naruto memandangku aneh karena hanya aku yang terkesan baik di depan Sai. Aku membalas pandangan Naruto dengan tatapan apa-kau-lihat-lihat.

"Kenapa kalian? Kalian sudah bertemu dengan Sai ya?"

"BUKAN BERTEMU SAJA! Dia tiba - tiba menyerang aku, Shikamaru, dan Choji! Aku rasa, dia bukan orang baik - baik! DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH JADI SHINOBI DI DESA INI! DIA ANCAMAN BAGI KITA!" Naruto langsung menunjuk - nunjuk Sai dengan rasa tidak bersalah sedikit pun.

"ANAK INI!" Nona Tsunade langsung memukul Naruto. Shikamaru dan Choji tampak tak peduli.

"Aduh!" Naruto masih mengaduh.

Setelah ocehan Naruto mereda, Nona Tsunade menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Sai ke sini. Katanya, dia akan menetap di Konohagakure. Untuk sementara waktu, Sai masuk dalam Tim 7, yang artinya sekelompok dengan Naruto. Naruto awalnya tidak terima, tapi berhubung Nona Tsunade menatapnya geram, Naruto menurut saja.

"Tapi," kali ini Naruto bersuara lagi.

Apa - apaan sih Naruto? Nggak takut dimarahi lagi?!

"Halo semua," Sai memotong ocehan Naruto. "Maaf ya, aku tadi langsung menyerang kalian."

Oh, jadi tadi ada pertengkaran antara Sai dengan Shikamaru, Choji dan Naruto? Pantas saja mereka semua kesal! Dan parahnya lagi, aku tidak tau hal tersebut!

Benar - benar payah.

"Ya sudahlah," kata Shikamaru tak peduli. Kulihat Naruto yang menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan apa-apaan-kau-ini-memaafkannya. Tapi Naruto tak berani karena Nona Tsunade sudah bersiap untuk meninju Naruto kalau dia macam - macam.

"Halo, Gen-"

Tiba - tiba, Naruto membekap mulut Sai. Aku mengerti. Sai ingin memanggil Choji dengan sebutan 'gendut'. Untungnya, Naruto langsung membekap mulut Sai. Kalau tidak, mungkin langsung ada tragedi perang dunia. Bisa kacau ruangan Hokage.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Sai dan Naruto yang tiba - tiba akur. Shikamaru melihatku tertawa dengan tatapan 'jijik'. Aku sadar kalau tertawaku berlebihan.

Lalu aku berdeham.

Formalitas itu penting.

"Ehm, hai nona... cantik," kata Sai melihatku lalu tersenyum. Aku tersipu malu.

Kata - kata Sai tadi benar - benar membuatku terbang lalu terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Tunggu...

Sasuke masih di hatiku!

 **-ooo-**

Saat ini, aku sedang tidak ada misi apa pun. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengobrol dengan kunoichi lain. Tapi aku rasa mereka sedang menjalankan misi. Aku tak mau mengganggu mereka.

Mengunjungi Sakura? Plis, aku tidak mau mengunjunginya di saat dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke.

Bukan apa - apa, aku tau tidak ada salahnya Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Aku tidak mau egois, jadi lebih baik Sakura juga berusaha mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Aku tau kesempatannya lebih besar daripada aku. Tapi aku juga tetap berusaha mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke juga. Walau itu sangat jarang.

Ya, setidaknya aku juga berusaha.

Jadi di sinilah aku. Berjalan - jalan seperti orang tidak punya kerjaan. Toko bunga aku tutup lebih awal, karena aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk menjaga toko. Aku hanya ingin bersantai.

Saat aku berjalan sambil menendang kerikil sesekali, aku melihat sosok laki - laki yang sepertinya aku kenal di mataku. Sosok laki - laki yang sedang sibuk sendiri. Dia duduk sambil mengeluarkan alat lukisnya. Menggerak - gerakkan tangannya dengan lihai. Aku rasa ini kebiasaannya di tempat tinggalnya sebelum dia pindah ke Konoha.

"Hm, hai Sai," sapaku.

Formalitas itu penting.

"Halo Ino," balas Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

Ah, aku pikir dia akan memanggilku nona cantik.

Kami berbicara sebentar. Walaupun lebih banyak aku yang bertanya ketimbang dia, aku tetap nyaman berbicara dengannya. Dia pendengar yang baik. Walaupun dia sedang serius menggambar, dia tetap mendengarkan ocehanku yang tidak penting. Aku beberapa kali tertawa, sedangkan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Ehm, lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu lebih lama," aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku.

"Baik, sepertinya gambarku juga sudah selesai. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu," kata Sai dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Mendengarnya membuatku tersenyum senang.

Aku memang sudah tak punya sahabat dekat, dan aku harap Sai bisa menjadi sahabat dekatku.

 **-ooo-**

Saat ini aku sedang menyirami bunga yang ada di toko. Menyapa orang - orang sesekali agar mereka berkunjung di tokoku. Bunga - bunga aku tata rapi agar orang yang melihatnya tertarik untuk membelinya. Ya, aku harus berusaha.

"Hai, Ino."

Sai. Itu suara merdu milik Sai!

Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi semangat gini? Aneh.

"Hai! Mau beli bunga?" tanyaku pada Sai.

"Hm, boleh," kata Sai sambil melihat - lihat.

Sai pun melihat - lihat bunga di tokoku. Dia memilih satu bunga dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang padaku. Aku tersenyum senang. Usahaku tak sia - sia ternyata.

"Wah, siapa wanita beruntung yang akan kau beri bunga ini?" tanyaku iseng.

"Oh, ini hanya sebagai objek yang akan kugambar," kata Sai. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Kami pun berbicara banyak hal. Mulai dari arti bunga pilihan Sai, hingga tempat Sai membeli perlengkapan melukisnya. Aku takjub pada diriku sendiri, tak kusangka aku kenal dengan seseorang baru beberapa hari, tapi sudah akrab seakan kami telah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Hai Ino, hai Sai."

Suara yang aku tak inginkan pun datang. Sakura.

"Hai Sakura," ujarku manis. Tumben dia gak sama Sasuke.

Eh, itu malah bagus ya?

"Oh- kau?"

"Oh, kau Sai ya? Halo namaku Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura tersenyum.

Plis, Sai jangan terpesona dengan senyuman sok cakep milik Sakura!

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku cemburu?

"Oh, halo Sakura," kata Sai sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Aku menatap Sakura dengan tatapan jangan-sok-kenal-kau-ini.

"Ehm, Sai. Kau dan aku dipanggil oleh hokage sekarang," kata Sakura. "Kita harus bergegas, kalau tidak Nona Tsunade bisa-"

"Ya, aku tau," kata Sai bergidik ngeri. Aku yakin, Sai ingat raut wajah Nona Tsunade saat memarahi Naruto.

"Hm, jadi-"

"Oh, eh, Ino, aku bergegas dulu ya," kata Sai.

"Ng, iya! Datang ke sini lagi kalau sempat!" kataku melambai ke arah Sai. Ingat, arah Sai, bukan Sakura.

Kenapa Sakura merusak momenku dengan Sai?! Sebal!

Tunggu dulu...

Kenapa aku sebal?

 **-ooo-**

"Apakah Nona Tsunade memanggilku?"

Ya, tadi aku mendapat kabar dari Hinata kalau aku dipanggil hokage. Tanpa basa - basi lagi, aku langsung menutup toko sebentar, dan berlari ke arah ruangan hokage. Aku harap, kali ini aku mendapat misi penting. Aku sangat mengharapkannya.

Kunoichi yang lain aja dapet, kenapa aku gak?

"Ya, saya punya tugas untukmu."

"Misi kah? Rank apa?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

"Bukan misi," katanya membuatku tertunduk. "Tapi ini tugas yang harus dijalankan."

Aku menatap Nona Tsunade. Ya, setidaknya ada tugas yang aku kerjakan untuk hari ini.

"Sekarang kau ke perpustakaan desa. Ambilkan buku medis. Ada 3 buku. Kau tau itu kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti," kataku.

Dan aku pun ke perpustakaan desa. Secepat yang aku bisa.

Kau tau? Nona Tsunade tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Mungkin kalau aku terlalu lama, perang dunia akan terjadi.

 **-ooo-**

Aku pun berjalan ke arah perpustakaan desa. Letaknya tak jauh dari sini, dan aku harap saat aku berada di perpustakaan, suasananya tidak terlalu ramai. Kau tau? 3 buku itu sangat berat, jadi kemungkinan kalau ramai, aku akan menjatuhkan buku itu terus menerus hingga aku sampai keluar perpustakaan. Aku yakin hal itu.

Saat aku berjalan, aku melihat punggung laki - laki. Punggung yang begitu aku sayangi. Punggung yang begitu aku rindu. Aku kadang sampai ingin memiliki sosok itu.

"Sasuke!" Aku berteriak. Sasuke melihatku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kelewat cuek.

Tragis.

"Hm, tidak ada apa - apa. Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku antusias.

"Hm, latihan," katanya memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Oh, kau tidak menjalani misi sama seperti yang lain?" kataku. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan kau-pikir-aku-lemah-makanya-tidak-diberi-misi-?

"Ng, maksudku, berarti kita sama! Kita sama - sama tidak memiliki misi! Jangan - jangan kita jodoh?" kataku bersemangat.

"Sama itu belum tentu jodoh," kata Sasuke. "Hanya orang konyol yang mempercayai kata - katamu tadi."

Nyesek.

"Hm, oke. Selamat berlatih! Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas. Aku mengganggumu kan?" tanyaku menyalahkan diriku sendiri.

"Ya, begitulah," kata Sasuke membuatku nyesek kesekian kali.

"Oke, dah," kataku melambai pada Sasuke.

Aku tau aku bukan orang yang Sasuke suka. Aku tau Sasuke tidak memberi tanda kalau dia menyukaiku. Aku tau dia cuek padaku dan mengabaikan kata - kataku.

Tapi, kalian tau? Aku tidak peduli.

Aku tetap menyukainya.

Ino Yamanaka menyukai Sasuke Uchiha.

 **-ooo-**

Sampai di perpustakaan Konoha, aku langsung melihat ke sekeliling perpustakaan. Ternyata lumayan sepi. Aku pun membuang napas lega dan mulai melangkah masuk. Menysuri deretan buku medis.

Dan aku menemukan buku itu. 3 buku medis milik Nona Tsunade. Aku menelan ludah melihat ketiganya. Yakinkah aku dapat membawa ketiganya sampai ke ruangan hokage?

Semoga saja.

Aku membawa 3 buku itu dengan kedua tanganku. Saat ini aku hanya bisa berjalan pelan karena jalanku tertutup oleh 3 buku besar itu. Pelan tapi pasti. Aku hanya ingin selamat dalam menjalankan tugas ini.

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Aw!" aku mendongak ke arah orang yang kutabrak. "Maaf... Sai?"

Aku melihat sosok Sai di perpustakaan. Aku kira dia hanya suka melukis.

Aku segera membereskan 3 bukuku, dan mulai menumpuknya dengan hati - hati. Saat aku membereskan 3 buku itu, aku melihat buku yang dibaca oleh Sai. Buku tentang perasaan.

Oh, jadi dia tidak punya perasaan? Dia sampai harus berlatih mengenal perasaan seseorang seperti ini?

Jujur, aku tidak meremehkannya, aku malah kaget karena dia ternyata benar - benar berlatih untuk mengenali perasaan seseorang. Keren.

"Ino? Kau tak apa?" tanya Sai sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Tak apa. Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku pada Sai.

Sebelum Sai menjawab, suara anak perempuan pun terdengar, "Hai Ino! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini!"

Sakura! Dia merusak lagi momenku bersama Sai! Sebal!

Tunggu...

Kenapa aku sebal lagi?

Abaikan!

"Aku sedang ada tugas membawa 3 buku besar ini," kataku. "Buku medis milik Nona Tsunade."

"Oh, aku dan Sai sedang belajar di sini," kata Sakura. Aku mendengus. Tatapan Sakura seperti mengatakan aku-sedang-bersama-sahabatmu-yeah. Dan menyebalkannya lagi, dia menegaskan kata Sai dalam ucapannya tadi.

"Maaf ya Ino, gara - gara aku, kau jadi-"

"Oh, Sai apakah kau mau membantuku membawa 3 buku medis yang besar ini?" tanyaku pada Sai.

"Tapi-"

"Sebagai ganti karena kau telah menabrakku. Mau ya? Tolong," kataku membujuk Sai.

"Baiklah, sini aku bawa 2 buku. Kau yang satunya saja," aku menyerahkan 2 buku pada Sai. Aku melonjak senang dalam hati.

"Dahh Sakura," kataku seperti mengejeknya.

Emang enak sendirian? Haha.

 **-ooo-**

Aku sangat puas karena telah membuat Sakura kesal. Aku berterima kasih pada Sai karena telah membantuku membawa 3 buku medis yang beratnya luar biasa. Mungkin ini sama seperti kerja paksa. Ya, tanpa diberi makan, minum. Aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Tadi aku sempat berdebat dengan Sai, kenapa dia memilih rekan kerjanya adalah Sakura. Sai bilang itu tugas dari Nona Tsunade. Aku sampai mempertanyakan dalam hati, kenapa Nona Tsunade sangat menyayangi kunoichi seperti Sakura. Iya, Sakura, si kunoichi berambut pink yang kurasa sangat menyebalkan. Halo? Dia selalu diberikan tugas oleh Nona Tsunade! Tidak adil! Aku sampai sebal kadang dengan mereka berdua. Aku juga heran pada Sai, apakah dia tidak menghargaiku sebagai sahabat dekatnya? Oh! Apa bahkan dia menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya?! Kata Sai, dia memang menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya. Dia benar - benar meminta maaf padaku.

Tiba - tiba, aku hanya tertawa membalas kata maafnya. Aku tak akan lupa mimik wajahnya yang memelas. Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Sai yang memelas seperti ini. Sai sampai heran, kenapa aku tertawa. Aku memang aneh, harusnya aku kan memaafkannya. Seharusnya, aku membalas kata maafnya itu, bukannya malah tertawa. Aku menerima kata maaf yang dilontarkan oleh Sai. Kami berjalan sambil melempar candaan, ejekkan sesekali. Saat itu, Sai tidak tau apa itu ejekkan, dan aku memberi tau semua yang kutau, tentu saja. Aku benar - benar beruntung punya sahabat dekat seperti Sai. Dia benar - benar belajar mendalami perasaan orang lain dengan baik. Dia juga pendengar yang baik untuk ocehanku yang sangat tidak penting.

"Jadi, aku sampai di sini saja mengantar bukunya?" kata Sai.

"Ya, tapi kau harus menungguku! Selesai aku mengantar buku ini, aku akan mengajarimu tentang perasaan, oke?" kataku sambil membawa 3 buku medis itu kembali.

"Kenapa tak aku bawakan lagi sih?" Sai mendecak.

"Karena, kalau kau ikut ke ruang Nona Tsunade, dia akan tau kau tidak menjalani tugasnya bersama Sakura," kataku memberi tatapan kau-tak-mau-perang-dunia-terjadi-lagi-kan.

"Tapi, Sakura juga pasti akan memberi taunya nanti," kata Sai. Cerdik juga dia.

"Alaa, tenang saja, yang penting kan, kau tidak diomeli sekarang," kataku. "Baiklah, kau tunggu sini, jangan kemana - mana! Aku akan cepat!" kataku dan dibalas dengan anggukan Sai yang semangat.

 **-ooo-**

Selesai mengajari Sai, aku langsung pamit pulang padanya. Aku tak mau ditanyai ayah macam - macam kalau pulang terlalu malam. Aku benar - benar takut. Cukup kesialanku saja dengan Sakura. Aku tak mau menambah beban dengan ayah juga!

"Ino!"

Aku pikir Sai sudah pulang...

"Ino!"

Aku membalikkan badanku. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada sosok itu.

Sasuke.

"S-sasuke? Ada a-apa ya?" tanyaku kaget. SASUKE MEMANGGIL NAMAKU!

"Hm, aku hanya ingin tanya, tadi itu Sai?" tanyanya heran.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau kenal dia di mana?" tanya Sasuke menginterogasiku. Apa jangan - jangan dia cemburu?

"Hm, memangnya kenapa ya?" tanyaku rada menggodanya.

"Ya, tak penting juga sih buatku. Aku hanya heran saja," kata Sasuke padaku.

Sasuke aneh. Aku tak puas dengan alasannya.

"Hm, Ino. Semoga kau berteman baik ya dengan Sai."

Kenapa Sasuke tiba - tiba peduli denganku? Biasanya kan tidak begini! Ada apa ya? Aku semakin penasaran dengan gerak - geriknya yang tak biasa ini. Benar - benar mencurigakan!

"B-baiklah," aku rada aneh dengan Sasuke yang peduli gini. Biasanya kan dia cuek tapi keren!

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Sasuke," kataku pamit. Seperti biasa, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan mengangguk.

 **-ooo-**

Saat ini aku hanya duduk - duduk santai di teras rumah. Aku sengaja tidak membuka toko pagi ini. Tidak ada mood, sama seperti biasanya. Aku mungkin telah tertular virus malas milik Shikamaru.

"Inooo!"

Suara Sakura. Siapa lagi orang yang memanggilku seperti itu kalau bukan dia?

"Ada apa?" kataku setengah ketus. Biasanya kalau dia bahagia begini, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatku... hmm... kata apa yang pas?

Oh! Sial. Ya, membuatku sial setengah mati.

"AKU DAN SASUKE RESMI PACARAN!"

Aku terbelalak kaget. Aku-mau-mati.

APA KATANYA TADI?!

SUNGGUH?!

DIA GAK BERCANDA KAN?!

JANGAN - JANGAN, INI HANYA HALUSINASI GILAKU!

GAK MUNGKIN SASUKE MENYUKAI KUNOICHI PINK SEPERTINYA!

"Ino! Jangan melamun!" kata Sakura masih girang.

"Kau? B-bagaimana b-bisa?" aku benar - benar tak percaya. Kemarin Sasuke baru peduli padaku! Setelah sekian lama, kemarin dia akhirnya peduli padaku juga!

"Kenapa? Tak ada sesuatu yang mustahil di dunia ini, Ino!" Sakura mendecak sebal. Mungkin dia sebal karena aku malah tak mempercayainya.

Ya, aku memang gak percaya padanya sih.

"Karena kemarin Sasuke peduli padaku. SASUKE PEDULI! Kau bisa bayangkan? SASUKE PEDULI PADAKU, INO YAMANAKA!" kataku berteriak histeris.

"Peduli gimana?!" Sakura langsung sinis.

"Kemarin dia benar - benar peduli! Dia sampe menyuruhku untuk berteman dengan Sai! Dia tau kalau aku dekat dengan Sai! Dia peduli denganku, kan?" tanyaku histeris.

Sejenak aku melihat Sakura yang tampak berpikir. Setelah pikirannya matang, dia menjawab, "Sasuke kan tau kalau kau suka dengannya. Jadi mungkin dia menyuruhmu berteman baik dengan Sai agar kau tidak sakit hati saat dia nanti jadian denganku."

Kata - kata Sakura menusuk.

"Lagipula, siapa sih yang gak tau, kalau kau dan Sai sedang ada apa - apa?"

Apakah aku sedekat itu dengan Sai? Apakah tergambar jelas?

Tunggu sebentar...

YA! TAPI SEBAGAI SAHABAT DEKAT! SEBAGAI SAHABAT BERBAGI!

"S-selamat kalo gitu," aku memberi selamat pada Sakura, meskipun tak rela. Sangat-tak-rela.

Sakura langsung berterima kasih padaku. Dia menceritakan bagaimana dia jadian dengan Sasuke. Panjang lebar dan semangat. Mungkin kalau aku ada di posisi Sakura, aku lebih bersemangat lagi darinya. Tapi saat ini, aku menjadi tuli. Organku juga lumpuh semua. Aku benar - benar ingin menghilang dari dunia ini. Seandainya aku bisa...

"Baiklah Ino. Aku pergi dulu ya, dah!" kata Sakura lalu beranjak pergi dengan menyebarkan senyuman merekah. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya.

Sakura memang kunoichi yang beruntung.

 **-ooo-**

Aku benar - benar putus asa. Perasaanku campur aduk. Aku benar - benar tak bisa menjelaskan perasaanku sekarang. Benar - benar kacau.

Mendengar Sakura dan Sasuke jadian benar - benar membuatku bagai orang gila.

Tapi tenang. Aku masih waras dan masih mempunyai akal. Aku tidak seperti orang kebanyakkan. Aku tidak mengurung diriku di kamar berhari - hari karena masalah seperti ini.

Tapi memang sukses membuatku menjadi pemarah sepanjang hari.

"Ino?"

Suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Suara itu mengirimku kembali ke alam nyata.

"Ya?" kataku lalu melihat sosok itu. Sai.

"Itu, kau membanjiri-"

"ASTAGA!" aku terpekik kaget. Bunga tersebut kuhujani dengan banyak air.

Aku segera membereskan kekacauan yang kubuat. Jadi, makasih Sasuke, telah membuat mood-ku buruk sepanjang hari! Aku benar - benar menghargainya! Sangaaaaaaaaaaaat menghargainya!

"Kau ada apa?" Sai sepertinya tau kegelisahanku.

"Gak apa," kataku bohong, lalu tersenyum palsu.

"Aku tau itu senyum palsu. Katakan, ada apa?" kata Sai kali ini memaksa. Melihatku yang diam saja, dia berkata lagi, "Lebih baik kau tutup toko dulu kalau kau tak enak badan."

"Makasih," kataku bersiap menutup toko. Sai ada benarnya juga.

"Butuh teman mengobrol?"

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Sai. Dia ternyata peduli juga denganku. Aku memang beruntung punya sahabat sepertinya.

"Oke, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Cepat tutup toko. Aku akan menunggu."

Astaga, aku benar - benar berterima kasih sekarang pada Nona Tsunade, karena dia telah mengirimkan Shinobi baik seperti Sai untuk menjadi pendengar ocehanku yang tak bermutu.

 **-ooo-**

Aku menceritakan segala keluh kesahku pada Sai. Keresahan dan kegelisahanku, aku ceritakan semua pada Sai. Ya, peristiwa bersejarah 'Sakura dan Sasuke resmi pacaran' juga aku ceritakan. Aku mengatakan pada Sai kalau aku sangat menyukai Sasuke sejak aku di akademi- lagi - lagi Sai tidak tau apa itu akademi dan aku mulai menjelaskannya pelan. Sai mendengarkanku dan beberapa kali mengangguk. Dia tidak hanya mendengar, tapi pemberi nasihat yang baik, seakan - akan dia adalah orang paling berpengalaman.

Aku bahagia. Benar - benar bahagia mempunyai sahabat dekat seperti Sai.

Aku tak mau kehilangannya.

 **-ooo-**

Aku benar - benar beruntung bisa bersama Sai. Dan aku berterima kasih pada Nona Tsunade karena tidak memberiku dan Sai misi, jadi aku bisa menghabiskan sisa musim semi bersama Sai. Dan untuk informasi kalian, aku lebih baik menutup tokoku dibandingkan tidak melewati hari bersama Sai. Aku baru sadar kalau berjalan bersama Sai ternyata menyenangkan.

Hari terakhir musim semi. Aku harus melewatkan hari terkahir ini bersama Sai. Harus! Wajib, kalau tidak aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku.

Di saat aku ingin menyusul Sai, ternyata dia telah menghampiriku duluan. Dia berjalan buru - buru.

"Ino!"

"Oh, hai!" aku berteriak menyapanya. "Jadi apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita ke perbatasan desa? Di sana ada objek menarik yang bisa aku lukis," kata Sai lalu berdeham. "Dan kau bisa menggangguku."

Aku memukulnya pelan. Dia benar - benar senang menggodaku. Dia tertawa dengan khasnya.

"Baiklah," aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. "Kita lomba lari. Yang sampai sana duluan menang!" kataku langsung mendahului Sai tanpa di aba -aba.

"Hei, kau curangg!" Sai langsung berlari dan ingin mendahuluiku.

Kita memang seperti anak kecil.

 **-ooo-**

Kini, aku masih memimpin perlombaan. Sesekali aku meledek Sai. Aku lelah sih, tapi memalukan rasanya kalau tiba - tiba menyerah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tiba - tiba saja di sampingku ada Sai. Dia mengagetkanku.

"Ino, ada yang mau aku omongin," kata Sai.

"Apaan?" aku tetap berlari. Aku takut ini hanya akal - akalan Sai saja.

"Berhenti dulu!" kata Sai lagi.

"Gak mau! Kalau berhenti nanti kalah ya!" kataku lalu mempercepat lajuku. Sai sudah tertinggal di belakangku lagi.

"Oke, langsung ke tujuanku saja," tiba - tiba Sai sudah di sampingku.

"Ino, kita pacaran yuk!"

Aku kaget mendengar perkataan Sai. Ternyata cintaku kali ini tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sai juga menyukaiku.

"Jadi?"

"Kalo mau tau jawabannya, kau harus menunggu di perbatasan!" aku teriak misterius.

"Ayolah Ino. Aku penasaran!" teriak Sai.

Aku masih tak menyangka tadi Sai mengajakku pacaran. Sulit dipercaya!

"Ino! Jangan melamun! Cepat putuskan sekarang! Mau tidak? Aku benar - benar penasaran!" kata Sai setengah memaksa.

"Jawabannya ada di perbatasan desa! Sampai bertemu di sana! Dah!" aku berteriak ke arah Sai dan menambah kecepatan berlariku.

Sekarang aku tau akan menjawab ajakan Sai.

 **-ooo-**

 **A/N:**

\\(^o^)/ Konnichiwa

Ketemu lagi sama Author MissYamanaka yang masih cakep (ADUH INI AUTHORNYA!)  
Bagaimana ceritanya? Semoga kalian suka ya^^  
Maafkan Author kalau kalimatnya ada yang salah - salah, ngetiknya buru - buru + gak dikoreksi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Semoga kalian terhibur ya.  
Rebyu o arigato! Author terharu tau kalo dapet review (authornya lebay). Kalo memungkinkan pasti dikasih feedback!  
Semoga aja gak OOC, semoga aja loh ya. Semoga.  
TAPI KALO OOC GAPAPA YAAA (author kampret)  
Ini gak sesuai sama cerita aslinya ya? Buktinya, Sasuke masih ada, tapi si Sai udah ada di kehidupan mereka... Harusnya kan Sasuke kabur dulu, baru Sai yang gantiin Sasuke (authornya bukan penulis yang baik) (harap maklum yaa)^^  
Author juga mau minta maaf kalo di cerita one shot ini alurnya kecepetan. Maaf ya maaf!^^  
Arigato buat yang udah baca terus review + para siders. Aku tau, tanpa kalian aku bukan apa - apa^^  
Karena temen Author ada yang pengen dibuat fic Sai Ino, makanya author buat ini walaupun cuma One Shot hehe.  
VISITORS AND VIEWERS, I LOVE YOU BABY! (cepetan lari, ini menjijikkan!)

Oke, sampe di sini dulu Author Note-nya, dari pada author berceloteh lagi, yegak?\o/  
Plis, jangan tahan author terus! Biarkan author pergi! Tolong jangan rindu dan cemaskan author!  
Ya, mungkin kalimat yang tadi cuma bayangan author aja (authornya emang menyedihkan)

Reviewnya membangun yaa! No flame tapi boleh bacot ((lah))

Arigato \\(^o^)/

Dattebayo, Dattebane~

 **See you again in next fanfiction!  
**


End file.
